dayz_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle Overhaul Project
The DayZ Wiki has begun going through a new project. This project aims to make all of the vehicle pages neat, organized and consistent across each other. The project applies to all current and future vehicle pages. All vehicle pages that do not meet the Vehicle Overhaul Project (VOP) guidelines should be marked with Template:Vehicle Overhaul at the top of the page. Vehicle pages that do not meet the VOP guidelines are located here: http://dayz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vehicle_Overhaul Layout Please follow this layout for all vehicles. Info box All articles should start off with a Template:VehicleInfo info box with the proper information provided. If information cannot be provided for a certain parameter, for example off-road speed (vehicle in question is a helicopter), then it is left blank. If the parameter is unknown, then "Unknown" in italics is placed there instead. Introduction The introduction should be very short and only include the very basic information on the vehicle such as its name (which should be in bold), the faction it belongs to, the basic role of the vehicle and the mod's name (which should be in italics) it appears in (always DayZ). Example: The (Vehicle) is a (faction) (type of vehicle) found in DayZ. Real example: The Mi-17 is a (Russian) (medium transport helicopter) found in DayZ. NOTE: Do not include an "Introduction" header. Overview The overview should include all important information on the vehicle. The type of info should begin with the information provided by the info box, but in sentences and with more detail. The info should then continue with the locations where the vehicle can spawn. Optionally, finish with a table that shows what spare parts are required to fully repair the vehicle. NOTE: Do not include an "Overview" header. Instead, force a table of contents above the overview and below the introduction. Use __TOC__ to force a table of contents in that position. Real life If the real life counterpart to the vehicle is known, or at least a similar vehicle, it should be placed here. Only a small paragraph of information is required - this is not Wikipedia. Sounds Any sound clips of the vehicle should be placed in a table here. These sound clips should be uploaded in the '.ogg' format and are usually the sound of the vehicle's engine, horn and noise heard when entering the vehicle. Gallery Here a gallery of images can be placed for the vehicle. Usually most vehicles only need two images which should be placed inside the info box; one of the exterior of the vehicle and one of the interior placed in the gallery. Vehicles with several variants can have more images for each variant. Trivia This will not apply to many pages. A trivia section should only be added if there is something strange or very unique about the vehicle. Be careful not to add 'trivial' trivia. Related pages This section should include links in bullet points to any other vehicles that bear a great resemblance to the article. This will usually be vehicles with similar statistics. References This section should include if references are used in the article. See the Manual of Style for more information on referencing. Category:Vehicle Overhaul